El otro lado de la vida
by DiligoLupinEtBlack
Summary: LongFic La relacion de Hermione y Remus de princpio a fin, de 1995 cuando fueron obligados a estar juntos hasta las aventuras de sus hijos. Amistad, Amor, Traicion, Odio y por sobre todo Secretos, despues de todo el mundo esta lleno de estos
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes y lugares son propiedad de Rowling…**

***N/A: este fic es muy especial, y muy largo, EXTREMADAMENTE largo, ya que empieza en 1995 y termina en la 3º generación… **_**mi **_**3º generación***

* * *

_**El otro lado de la vida Parte 1:**_

_**"Haven't meet you yet"**_

(Canción Michael Bublé)

Capitulo 1: A Cornelius Fudge no lo ciega el miedo

Para Cornelius Fudge el cargo de ministro de magia iba hacer complicado, eso lo tenía más que claro, pero él se sentía muy confiado cuando recibió el cargo ya que no estaba tan presente El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y eso le daba más seguridad. Sus primeros años fueron fáciles pero tenía miedo de fallar y de vez en cuando le mandaba alguna que otra carta a Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, ese hombre no demostró estar de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con el ministerio, siempre se mantenía en una relación neutral, aun así siempre estaba para ayudar a Fudge. Volviendo al tema, después de que Harry Potter entrara a Hogwarts las cosas empezaron a cambiar, con el incidente del hipogrifo y la fuga de Sirius Black, cuando mandaron al semi gigante a Azkabán y lo más importante la muerte del chico Diggory. Cornelius Fudge estaba bajo una gran presión, con el supuesto retorno de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y con las locuras de Potter y Dumbledore, para empeorar la situación Potter realizo un encantamiento Patronus frente a un muggle hace solo unos minutos, por suerte Mafalda se está encargando de ese asunto, mientras que el estaba en una reunión con el Wizengamot para aclarar ciertos asuntos.

Había que admitir algo, el ministro de magia tenía miedo, miedo de no saber qué hacer con Dumbledore y miedo de reconocer que Voldemort pudiera haber vuelto (lo que era imposible pero de alguna manera lo creía) tenía que defender a su gente y no sabía cómo, antes pudo haber mandado una carta a Dumbledore para que le ayudara pero ahora esa idea estaba prohibida. Necesitaba una especie de protección o plan de reserva, además los magos ya no eran suficientes, por más que le desagraden los no-magos como centauros, gigantes, hombres lobo, elfos, etc. Iba a necesitar ayuda ¿Cómo podía conseguirla si esas criaturas lo odiaban a él junto a todo al ministerio? ¿Cómo? Esas respuestas las obtuvo de la única e incomparable Dolores Umbridge, que mujer más inteligente, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había dicho pero algo entendió y ese algo le llamo la atención

-¿Qué dijiste, Dolores? – le pregunto cordialmente, la mujer vestida de rosa respondió

-oh, nada importante Cornelius, le estaba comentando a Jefferson que será muy difícil educar a esos niños – casi y se le olvidaba que le había dado el puesto a Dolores de profesora de DCAO en Hogwarts – siendo educados por híbridos y Aurores dementes – dijo con cierto asco en la mención del hombre lobo que estuvo un año en Hogwarts, el mismo años que Black escapo, al parecer era amigo de él y del padre de Potter

-por eso te di el cargo, se que tu puedes corregirlos, si Dumbledore no lo hace nosotros lo haremos – era cierto Fudge había escogido a Umbridge por esa razón, ella siempre cumplía las reglas y no aceptaba errores

-no entiendo tu desprecio hacia ellos, Dolores – Jefferson hablaba nervioso, pero es normal, no es bueno llevarle la contra a Dolores Umbridge hay que ser muy valiente o muy estúpido – siguen siendo en parte humanos – Dolores frunció el ceños levemente y su sonrisa volvió, esa mirada junto con esa sonrisa era signo de que Umbridge no estaba de acuerdo – los… eehh… sem-semi hombre lo-lobo… son más… humanos – su voz ahora estaba más nerviosa y eso solo agrando la sonrisa de la mujer

-Jefferson – le dijo calmadamente como si hablara con un infante – entiendo tu comprensión hacía ellos, de verdad, pero tú debes entender que _esos_ son muy fuertes y por eso los mantenemos a raya, ¿te imaginas lo que pasaría si todos los licántropos se rebelaran ante nosotros? ¡Estaríamos acabados! – una idea empezó a surgir en la cabeza de nuestro ministro – de todos los híbridos puedo decirte que esos son los peores, por la simple razón de que son los más parecidos a nosotros ¡pero no lo son! - dijo con un tono de enfado más notorio y su voz se elevo haciendo saltar algunos de sus asientos – lo siento – se disculpo y continuo – todos ellos semi o no, son igual de poderosos igual de fuertes y, por sobre todo, siempre siguen a un líder si uno se rebela todos lo hacen. Ese es su método de pensamientos, tan primitivo comparado con el nuestro – hizo una pausa esperando de que Jefferson contra argumentara y al no hacerlo su sonrisa de auto satisfacción dio a conocer que había ganado una batalla – y no es un desprecio lo que siento, simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con sus ideales… o su forma de ser… me perturban

Pero Cornelius había dejado de escuchar después de "si uno se rebela todos lo hacen" ¡era tan simple! Las respuestas a las preguntas que no lo dejan de dormir, la solución ¡estaba ahí! Ahora solo tenía que convencer a los demás por eso de la democracia o el voto a favor y en contra. Repaso su plan en la cabeza, tomo aire y mando a callar a todos. Todos esos pares de ojos posados sobre él, las miradas de interrogación y expectación, una gota de sudor se deslizo por su espalda, nuevamente tomo aire y con una voz potente y segura para que nadie lo cuestionara dijo:

-mis queridos colegas – buen comienzo – gracias a lo que nuestra estimada Dolores acaba de mencionar me ha surgido una idea – subirle el ego a Umbridge siempre funciona, eso le proporciona (posiblemente) el voto de ella y de algunos que no la quieran de enemiga, la mitad del consejo para ser más específicos – pero antes les confesare algo, yo, como todos ustedes, tengo miedo y no me avergüenzo de decirlo – algunos miraban con admiración y otros ansiosos de saber qué idea había tenido el ministro – Tengo miedo de no saber que va a pasar, tal vez Dumbledore se rebele ante nosotros o tal vez… tal vez… El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado haya vuelto – varias exclamaciones y algunos que iban a decir algo pero Cornelius se adelanto – o volverá o jamás lo hará, lo importante es que si cualquiera de las dos pasa estaremos en desventaja. Sabemos perfectamente de que Dumbledore no solo cuenta con los maestros, sus alumnos y algunos magos y brujas, también cuenta con criaturas mágicas, al igual que El Innombrable. En estos tiempos de terror y angustia debemos de tener un plan de reserva, ya que, ahora los magos y brujas no son… suficientes – algunos exclamaron sorprendidos

-ministro – escucho una voz a su lado pero no volteó – no estará sugiriendo que nosotros nos…

-es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo – silencio, nadie dijo nada, ni un solo sonido – pero nosotros somos más inteligentes y les propongo una idea. Los hombre lobo, como bien dijo Dolores, son muy fuertes no solo durante la luna llena, mi idea es usar ese poder a nuestro favor. Como saben la ley dice que los licántropos no pueden tener hijos, para que así su raza no se expanda de una manera biológica, si no que se haga por la mordedura lo que es menos probable. Mi idea es cambiar esa ley, si nosotros tenemos a esa raza, que es la más parecida a los humanos, de nuestro lado tendremos una gran ventaja. Se estarán preguntado como lo haremos, cada ley necesita su… incentivo ¿Estas tomando nota Weasley? – le pregunto al pelirrojo a su lado el cual asintió rápidamente sin dejar de copiar cada palabra que decía – Bien, como decía, como cada ley esta tiene sus prohibiciones, las mías son:

Primero: el plazo que tiene el susodicho es de un mes para encontrar a su pareja con la que tendrá su hijo

Segundo: tiene un año para concebirlo

Tercero: ambos padres deben cuidar al niño y no solo el hibrido

Cuarto: tanto el niño como los padres deben jurar su eterna lealtad hacía el ministerio

Quinto: cualquier hombre o mujer lobo que no cumpla con este requisito, será enviado a Azkabán por no seguir las leyes y por estar en contra del ministerio"

-Cornelius, querido, lo que estar sugiriendo es completamente imposible – dijo Dolores nerviosa y asqueada de tan solo pensar en eso - ¿acaso pretendes que los sangre-pura, como tú o como yo, se unan y se mezclen con _esas_ cosas?

-disculpe, ministro, no sería mejor que los nacidos de muggle se casen con los híbridos – hubieron varios murmullos hacía el comentario algunos de aprobación y otro no

-lo siento, Sylvain, pero no – Fudge sabía que esto iba a pasar y también sabía lo que pasaría si aceptaban su aceptaba esa idea – si decimos lo que sugieres los nacidos de muggle no nos apoyarían y aun peor podrían sentirse insultados y se alejarían de nosotros, esto es una ley para todos, y si el hombre o mujer lobo en cuestión no consigue a alguien para concebir a su hijo, nosotros lo haremos – nadie se movió o dijo algo. Los nervios de Cornelius aumentaron temiendo de que su idea sea rechazada, pero aun tenía más – esto será algo privado, si lo rechazan o aceptan, no podía salir de esta habitación, no queremos que nadie de ahí a fuera se entere de esto – su discurso aun no terminaba, le quedaba un haz bajo la manga – como dije, también tengo miedo, pero no podemos dejar que este miedo nos ciegue, tenemos que mantenernos fuertes, les recuerdo que nosotros somos el ministerio de magia del Reino Unido, nosotros tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que nuestro pueblo sea seguro. Y recuerden, nosotros no podemos permitir que le miedo no ciegue, si lo hace empezaremos actuar sin pensar, y yo he les digo: A Cornelius Fudge, ministro de magia, no lo va a cegar el miedo y a ustedes tampoco. Si alguien tiene alguna otra idea para ayudar a defenderse, dígala ahora – todos se miraron y pronto alguien levanto la mano. Jefferson

-yo… yo apoyo su idea, ministro – luego de él varios más y más y más.

Más de la mitad de la sala había levantado la mano apoyándolo ¡incluso Dolores! _viva la democracia_ pensó agradecido. Su idea aun no estaba completa, iba a necesitar a varias personas para poder hace la lista de licántropos fértiles, mandar las cartas, gente que en El Profeta para no divulgar la nueva ley y otros detalles que necesitaba pensar, pero lo más importante necesitaba a alguien que fuera capaz de imponer miedo y respeto a licántropos, alguien firme para que los controle, lo haría el mismo Cornelius pero tenía muchas responsabilidades, necesitaba alguien fiel y de su absoluta confianza, necesitaba… _rosa_

-Dolores, mi estimada Dolores, de todas las personas aquí presentes eres la más indicada para guiar esta ley – algunos asintieron muy confiados, otro se miraban dudosos y escucho como alguien carraspeaba levemente a su espalda, se dio vuelta y vio Kingsley Shaklebolt, fiel auror y trabajando en la búsqueda de Black – ¿sucede algo? – pregunto algo sorprendido, la mayoría del tiempo Shaklebolt se queda callado cerca de la puerta mirando estas juntas, es inusual que alguien que no sea miembro del Wizengamot opine

-Señor Ministro, si me lo permite me gustaría decir algo – dijo con su grave voz, Cornelius asintió para que continuara – creo que la señorita Umbridge ya tiene muchas responsabilidades, no sería mejor alguien más

-¿Cómo tu? – salto Dolores a la defensiva

-no, por supuesto que no, alguien como… el señor Jefferson ¿tal vez?

-estoy segura de que puedo manejar esto, no creo que Jefferson con sus titubes e inseguridades pueda controlarlos – dijo rápidamente, luego soltó una infantil (y molesta) risa - ¿no opinas lo mismo, Cornelius?

-Si, si – dijo algo despreocupado para no insultar al pobre Jefferson - ¿algo más que decir? ¿No? ¡Excelente! Hablaremos los detalles mañana, ahora hay que encargarse del problema Potter

* * *

_**Otro fic… otro Remus/Hermione, les recuerdo que no deje los otros…**_

**¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Avadas? DEJEN UN REVIEW! O pueden mandarme un PM o pueden mandarme un mail a: ****lins. lupin. et. black gmail. com ****(sin espacios)**** o contáctenme por twitter: www. twitter / linslovemoony (sin espacios)**

**Saludos desde Chile,**

**Lins**

**PD: gracias por leer! Y espero que por comentar **

_Proximo capitulo:_

_La felicidad de Ronald Weasley_


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes y lugares son propiedad de Rowling…**

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Amas a Victor Krum? Entonces este no es tu fic :P**

_Respuestas a reviews al final_

* * *

_**El otro lado de la vida Parte 1:**_

_**"Haven't meet you yet"**_

(Canción Michael Bublé)

Capitulo 2: La felicidad de Ronald Weasley

Todos, sin lugar a duda, hemos oído hablar de Ronald Weasley, pelirrojo, pecoso, alto, ojos azules y el mejor amigo de Harry Potter o tal vez como al chico que le gusta su mejor amiga pero no lo quiere aceptar. Todo comenzó en el año pasado, con todo eso del torneo las cosas fueron algo… problemáticas, más tarde llego el baile y con ello el problema de encontrar pareja (no hablaremos de lo que paso con Fleur, solo para no avergonzar más a Ron) y en el momento en el que Ron descubrió que su mejor amiga era una chica fue demasiado tarde. Hermione iba a ir al baile con Victor Krum y el no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero Ron pensó que luego del baile todo iba ser como antes. Error. Hermione y Krum siguieron saliendo y luego anunciaron que eran novios oficiales.

Victor Krum era la razón del fastidio y mal humor de Ronald Weasley.

En las vacaciones, cuando estaban en Grimmauld Place, Hermione escribía a su "novio" casi a diario y se quedaba hablando con Ginny sobre chicos, además que había descuidado sus estudios ¡esa no era _su _Hermione Granger! Pero todo empeoro era tarde en la que por accidente escucho la conversación que estaban teniendo su mejor amiga y su hermanita

-¡por supuesto que tienes que ir! – reconoció la voz de su hermana

-pero…

-nada de peros. No lo ves desde el torneo y ahora el viene por a Inglaterra para verte a ti ¡eso es tan tierno!

-ese es el problema – Hermione sonaba algo cansada o tal vez triste, lo que Ron no entendía porque ella debería estar feliz por ver a su querido novio – no lo veo hace mucho y… ¿no lo entiendes Ginny? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando lo vea?

-a ti te gusta y a él le gustas, eso es lo que tienes que saber

-pero en una de sus cartas puso "te amo" ¡el quiere algo serio! – La sangre le hervía ¡ese inútil había que la amaba!, abrió un poco más la puerta y vio a Hermione sentada en el borde de su cama ocultando su cabeza, obviamente estaba avergonzada, y su hermana estaba junto a la castaña

-y… ¿tu lo amas? – Hermione negó y Ron sintió que la esperanza volvía – dale una oportunidad, solo una

-¿para qué? ¿Para amarlo? Ginny, tengo 15 años, Victor es mi primer novio y beso, no puedo amarlo. El amor no es algo que llega así

-tal vez el sea el indicado

-o tal vez no

-dale una oportunidad

Hermione se levanto para irse y rápidamente Ron salto hacia atrás para que no lo viera, por suerte Hermione ni se dio cuenta en la cabeza pelirroja atrás de la puerta. Por desgracia su hermana también salió de la habitación, tomo a Ron del brazo y lo empujo hacia el cuarto que ella compartía con Hermione. Al parecer Ginny si se había dado cuenta de que alguien los estaba espiando y había acusado a su hermano de ser un celoso "te molesta la idea de que Hermione este con Krum, porque te gusta y por eso esta celoso" Por supuesto que le molestaba la idea de que Hermione este con otro, le molestaba porque él era su mejor amigo y estaba seguro de que Harry también se enojaría. Ronald Weasley no estaba celoso, y eso teníamos que dejarlo claro.

Continuando con la historia, una mañana que la señora Weasley fue a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa, Hermione el acompaño al callejón Diagon donde se encontraría con Krum, su madre llego a la hora del almuerzo pero Hermione se quedo almorzando con Victor. Más tarde, cuando Ron limpiaba una de las habitaciones llego Hermione con rastros de lagrimas, se encerró en su habitación y no bajo ni para cenar. Ginny le dijo que ella había terminado con Victor porque él se puso algo… brusco cuando se estaban besando, por lo que terminaron y Hermione no ha dejado de llorar desde entonces, lo peor era que según su hermanita

-Hermione no está triste porque terminaron, ella esta triste por lo que Krum le hizo. Pero ahora tienes una oportunidad para consolarla y demostrarle que siempre estarás ahí para ella

Esas fueron las palabras de Ginny, por eso Ron estaba esperando a que Hermione saliera de su habitación para abrazarla y consolarla de alguna manera. Se hacía tarde y la castaña no salida, dedujo que se había ido a dormir y el hizo lo mismo

...

La mañana siguiente Ronald despertó más temprano de lo usual, imaginándose que Hermione podría tener hambre después de no haber comido desde hace mucho se fue a la cocina. Nada. Siguió pensando y llego a la conclusión de que la biblioteca seria un mejor lugar para ella. Nada. Extrañado llego al salón donde la encontró, la joven castaña estaba durmiendo cómodamente en los brazos de alguien más, al principio sintió celos (claro que no lo admitió) pero luego dejo ese sentimiento a un lado, no había necesidad de enojarse con esa persona.

Después de todo: Victor Krum y su idiotez por lo que sea que le haya hecho para que terminara con Hermione, era la causa de felicidad de Ronald Weasley

* * *

**Bueno… un capitulo no muy bueno, pero el próximo estará mejor: D**

**Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Smithback:**** somos dos que aman esta pareja! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya gustado**

**Lobalunallena: ****el próximo capitulo tendrá más Hermione/Remus**

**Varne Belikov** : **aquí esta el próximo capitulo, aun que no es ta como yo esperaba, el próximo tendrá más RemMione**

**KissFacinelli** : **no fue tan pronto como quería, pero al menos lo pude subir**

E**mily Hale Smith**: **estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo sobre Remus! Aquí esta la continuación**

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertar y favoritos! Espero leer más de ustedes pronto**_

**RECUERDEN! SUGERENCIAS? QUEJAS? MANDEN UN: REVIEW, PM, MAIL O TOWITTER (revisen mi perfil)**

_Próximo capítulo (MCUHO MÁS LARGO QUE ESTE):_

_Kingsley Shaklebolt, él portador de malas noticias _


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes y lugares son propiedad de Rowling…**

_Respuestas a reviews al final_

_**El otro lado de la vida Parte 1:**_

_**"Haven't meet you yet"**_

(Cancion Michael Bublé)

Capitulo 3: Kingsley Shaklebolt, el portador de malas noticias 

En la Primera Guerra Mágica el Ministerio había prometido total protección a las familias de los Aurores, vigilancia constante y por sobre todo les había prometido seguridad. Como muchas cosas que el Ministerio había prometido, y sigue haciendo, también fue una mentira, un engaño para que los Aurores no dejaran sus cargos por miedo. Esa época fue una en la cual Kingsley Shaklebolt confió ciegamente en el Ministerio, en esos tiempo él pensaba que Dumbledore era un estorbo y se metía en cosas que no le incumbían, después de todo los problemas de los que el viejo hombre se debía preocupar era su escuela.

Un poco antes de Hallowen del '81, James Potter, que por fin había terminado su entrenamiento como auror, llamo a Kingsley para que se juntaran en un café muggle…

_La campanilla sonó en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, sus oscuros ojos recorrieron el lugar hasta encontrarse con la persona a la que buscaba. Sentado en una mesa algo apartada y leyendo el periódico del día, James Potter con su cabellera negro y desordenada y sus gafas redondas era muy fácil de ubicar entre la multitud. Con paso decidido se acerco a donde el joven estaba y al llegar frente a él, James levanto la vista y le sonrió_

_-¡Kingsley! – James se levanto y le estrecho alegremente la mano al moreno – por favor, toma asiento_

_-lindo lugar para juntarse, Potter, algo alejado… perfecto para hablar asuntos que no deberían ser escuchados por _ciertas_ personas, ¿verdad? – Kingsley tomo asiento frente a él_

_-además la comida es mejor que en la cafetería del ministerio – le dijo sonriendo – entonces ¿quieres pedir algo? No te preocupes, yo invito, después de todo fui yo quien te obligo a venir hasta acá_

_-no, gracias _

_-ah, bueno… ¿te importa si ordeno algo? - Kingsley negó y al instante James llamo al camarero para que lo atendiera_

_-buenas tardes, señores, mi nombre es Jeff…– el muchacho tendría la misma edad que James, tal vez unos años menos, y antes de que pudiera ofrecerles el menú, el joven Potter ya había ordenado_

_-buenas tardes, Jeff, ¿podría traerme el especial del día? – antes de que Jeff pudiera decir lo que era, James nuevamente interrumpió - ¡espera! No me digas que es, prefiero que sea sorpresa – James le sonrío y el camarero asintió dejándolos nuevamente solos_

_-Potter, ¿para qué me llamaste? Si es para pedirme que te de otras misiones, ya sabes…_

_-no es para eso – esta era la primera vez que Kingsley veía James Potter realmente serio, el muchacho le entrego el periódico que antes estaba leyendo – mira esto, hubo un ataque en un condominio a pocas cuadras de acá, murió toda una familia muggle y los vecinos quedaron en un estado shock, no hablan, algunos tuvieron que ser mandados a manicomio, es algo como…_

_-sé lo que es – interrumpió Kingsley - ¿Qué pensaron los muggle?_

_-un ataque terrorista, un nuevo veneno que no puede ser detectado por la ciencia moderna, algo que los mato instantáneamente y sobre los demás se cree que fueron torturados o violados… pero nosotros sabemos que no fue así ¿no es cierto?_

_-mortifagos – susurro con odio_

_-exacto – James saco de su bolsillo una arrugada carta y se la entrego al moreno - ¿sabes qué es esto?_

_-sí… si, se la mandaron a todos los Aurores, incluso a los que siguen en entrenamiento o de un mayor rango, es una carta donde explican el programa de protección – Kingsley abrió el sobre y comprobó sus sospechas. Junto a la carta había un formulario donde preguntaban la información básica y dirección, además de preguntas sobre la familia, Kingsley suspiro_

_-hace unos días Lily me conto que se encontró con Sarah - James volvió a sonreír – no me dijiste que el pequeño Brandon había nacido ¡es excelente!_

_-¿qué tiene que ver mi hijo en esto? – Shaklebolt ya se empezaba a cansar de los juegos de Potter, no eran muy cercanos, compañeros de escuadrón (Kingsley con un rango mayor, por supuesto) la seriedad volvió al rostro de James_

_-porque te digo esto como padre, en el ministerio y en el mismo departamento de Aurores hay infiltrados, seguidores de Quien-Tu-Sabes, esta información – dijo señalando los papeles que ahora estaban en la mesa- podría llegar a sus manos_

_-¡ridículo! Absolutamente ridículo, estas siendo paranoico Potter_

_-tal vez la paranoia sirve para mostrar la realidad de las cosas_

_-nuestros Aurores son investigados antes de ser aceptados, no porque hayan algunos Slytherins significa que sean mortifagos - le espeto con rabia_

_- Abre los ojos Kingsley, ¿Por qué crees que la mitad de los Aurores no se han ido ya? – levanto el sobre – por esto, porque prometen protección ¿Crees que Voldemort no es capaz de hacer lo mismo? ¿Crees que él no es capaz de prometer también cosas que no se van a cumplir? ¿¡Cómo crees que consiguió tantos seguidores!? – Susurro frustrado - ¡les prometió a todos cosas imposibles! Y eso está haciendo en el Ministerio, de eso se trata esta guerra, hacerle promesas a la gente para que traicionen a sus compañeros, a sus propios amigos - James dio largo respiro, cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego los clavo en los oscuros ojos del moreno_

_-entonces dime, ¿Qué les está prometiendo Dumbledore? _

_-nada ¿Sabes que me dijo cuando me uní a él? ¿Cuándo recién salí de Hogwarts? Me dijo que teníamos que unirnos, teníamos que estar juntos, tal vez íbamos a morir pero esta guerra no es para nuestra felicidad o nuestro beneficio. Esta guerra, Kingsley, es para darle un futo mejor a las generaciones futuras, para que no sufran lo que nosotros sufrimos, esta guerra es para darle un futuro mejor a mi hijo… a nuestros hijos _

_Hubo unos minutos de tenso silencio hasta que Jeff volvió con su bandeja, en ella había un plato con un gran trozo de pescado, acompañado con diferentes verduras y un vaso de algún tipo de jugo. James le agradeció _

_-disculpe señor – Kingsley volteo a ver al camarero - ¿no desea comer algo? – James lo observo detenidamente hasta que el moreno accedió a que le trajera un plato del especial del día, cuando el camarero se fue en dirección a la cocina Kingsley volvió hablar_

_-¿y bien? – Le pregunto algo enojado - ¿para qué me llamaste? _

_-te llame para que podamos almorzar juntos – dijo James, suspiro y luego apoyo los codos en la mesa para poder apoyar su cabeza en sus manos – y porque me pidieron que te convenciera de unirte a la Orden del Fénix_

_-¿quieres que me una a Dumbledore?_

_-sí, yo si quiero, junto con otros… pero, pero me di cuenta de que tú no estás dispuesto – volvió a suspirar - no voy a obligarte a unirte, pero te quiero dar un consejo y espero que lo sigas – bajos los codos justo en el momento en el que Jeff volvía con el almuerzo de Kingsley, luego de dejarlo frente a él se fue – escucha, yo confío en ti…_

_-ese es tu problema, James, confías mucho en la gente, no me conoces, esta es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación fuera del trabajo, ¿Por qué confías en mi?_

_-porque Remus lo hizo y yo confió plenamente en mis amigos, en especial en mis hermanos. Si Remus confió lo suficiente en ti como para afirmar tus sospechas sobre su… problema, entonces yo confió en que tu seguirás este consejo y harás los correcto_

_-no me voy a unir ustedes, no pienso acercarme a Dumbledore. Yo no soy parte de su familia, yo no fui a Hogwarts como ustedes y tampoco me hubiera gustado ir – James corto un trozo de pescado y antes de metérselo a la boca dijo;_

_-pero Sarah si, ella si fue a Howgarts, Ravenclaw, creo _

_-ya le dije que podía ir con Dumbledore si ella quería, pero yo no me iba a meter en eso_

_-Mira, Kingsley, ya me canse ¿de acuerdo? – Shaklebolt clavo sus oscuros ojos en los de James, por fin estaban llegando a un punto – te lo diré claramente: tu familia, la familia Shaklebolt, es muy influyente en África y Voldemort los contacto ¿sabías? _

_-¿Qué? No… ¿Por qué le interesaría…?_

_-porque él quiere expandirse, ¿Qué mejor que el continente más cerrado mágicamente? Si mal lo recuerdo África es uno de los lugares donde los magos aun creen en la pureza de la sangre y su poca población mágica tiene la sangre completamente pura, no se mezclan con muggles en ningún sentido y si lo alguien lo llegara hacer…_

_-el castigo es la muerte, lo tengo claro, yo crecí en ese lugar, por eso vine a Inglaterra, porque no aprobaba ese pensamiento – en el momento algo hizo "click" en el cerebro de Kingsley – mi familia se negó… ellos se negaron ayudar a Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_

_-eres inteligente, no me sorprendería que tu también terminaras en Ravenclaw, o tal vez tu hijo – Kingsley negó, negó repetidamente con la cabeza – tienes un cargo importante en el departamento, eres el favorito de Moody, sangre pura y tu familia proviene de una de las familias más anti-muggle del mundo, incluso más que los Black, no me sorprendería que algo te pasara o… a tu familia – Kingsley levanto al cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos se entrecerraron en Potter – ya te lo dije, hay gente del otro bando en el departamento, y no hablo de la Orden, hablo de mortifagos. Mi consejo es que no pongas tu verdadera dirección, pon una que no exista o mejor aun… - James saco un pedazo de pergamino y se lo entrego a Kingsley – escribe esta, pon esta dirección_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay aquí?_

_-una casa, una casa que esta vigilada por miembros de la orden todo el día, así llegaran los mortifagos y podremos atraparlos… te daremos el crédito si quieres, la Orden no está interesada en fama o algo así_

_-James – empezó Kingsley – yo sé donde están mis lealtades… gracias por el consejo pero_

_-no digas más – le contesto el pelinegro, luego se puso de pie y de su billetera saco unos billetes y monedas muggle – te dije que yo invitaba, ahora tengo que irme – miro su almuerzo del cual solo había comido un pedazo de pescado – de todas formas no soy my fanático del pescado. Nos vemos en el departamento Kingsley, deberíamos repetirlo, para cuando la guerra acabe… y si necesitas a alguien que cuide de Brandon siempre puedes dejarlo con nosotros, a Harry le haría bien algo de compañía_

_Y sin decir nada más James Potter se alejo._

De todas las cosas que Kingsley Shaklebolt había hecho en su vida, no seguir el consejo de James Potter fue una de las cosas que hasta el día de hoy se arrepiente. Luego de la muerte de los Potter, el encarcelamiento de Sirius Black y la otorgación de la Orden de Merlín a Peter Pettigrew, Kingsley regresaba a su hogar para encontrarse con la horrible sorpresa de la marca tenebrosa sobre su casa. Sarah, su mujer, y su hijo Brandon de solo meses de vida estaban muertos.

Desde ese día el auror se alejo del ministerio, ya no podía confiar más en ellos, le habían prometido protección y no lo habían hecho, la guerra ahora se le hizo más real, pero él no tenía la valentía para ir donde Dumbledore o regresar al departamento.

Estuvo en África con su familia por unos años, hasta que recibió una carta de Remus pidiéndole que se juntaran, después de todo Kingsley era la única persona viva que sabía de su secreto (sin contar su familia, Dumbledore o McGonagall… él no tenia idea de Snape) Ese dia fue cuando volvió a Inglaterra y ese día fue cuando reinicio su vida, todo gracias a Remus Lupin.

.

.

.

Él dia en el que Kingsley Shaklebolt se entero de la nueva ley para hombres-lobo solo una persona paso por su mente, Remus había sido su amigo desde que el joven licántropo tenía 16 años, se habían conocido un día en el ministerio y a veces se mandaban una que otra carta, cuando Remus salió de Hogwarts y Kingsley ya era un auror oficial se reencontraron un dia en el callejón Diagon, ahí fue cuando Kingsley le hizo el favor de su vida a Remus, le ayudo a conseguir un trabajo más o menos estable y en recompensa Remus tuvo que confesar que la sospechas de su moreno amigo eran ciertas; él era un licántropo. Con las cuentas saldadas, ambos siguieron con sus vidas, pero cuando Remus casi lo obligo a volver a Inglaterra, tras haber huido a África, y cuando lo ayudo a volver a su vida, ese momento fue cuando Kingsley decidió que algún día le devolvería el favor. Ese dia había llegado

El auror salió del trabajo, apresurado, y directo a Hogwarts, tenía que informarle a Dumbledore primero. Como siempre el anciano director ya se esperaba eso, pero ahora su concentración estaba fijada en ir a buscar a Harry Potter y llevarlo sano y salvo a Grimmauld Place.

-¡Shaklebolt! – Rugió Alastor Moody al verlo - ¿pero qué demonios te demoro?

-perdón, Alastor, pero…

-¿¡Y PORQUE DEMNIOS NO ESTAS EN TU ESCOBA!? - ya todos ubicados y formados, Moody empezó a caminar pasearse frente a ellos, su ojo más raro que de costumbre se movía para todos lados – ahora, ustedes han sido escogidos para ir a buscar a Potter, si algo sucede no rompan formación, si alguien muere, no rompan formación. Tenemos que ser rápidos, tenemos que ¡AGH! ¡Nymphadora, tráeme un vaso con agua! ¡Rápido, rápido! – la joven metamorfomaga hizo aparecer un vaso, vaso que se rompió en el instante

-lo siento… - murmuro, se iba agachar para recoger los pedazos de vidrio cuando una brazo se lo evito

-espera – Remus con su amable sonrisa sacudió su varita y el vaso volvió a su estado anterior, completo y con agua – listo – de manera torpe Tonks, algo sonrojada, tomó el vaso de la mano de Remus y se lo entrego a Moddy, el cual puso se quito el ojos y lo puso en el vaso - ¿es necesario, Alastor? – pregunto Remus mirando el hueco que ahora estaba en la cara del viejo auror

-desde que ese inútil lo uso no ha estado funcionando… ¡Lupin, Shaklebolt! – Bramó – ustedes guían, ¡Tonks! Tu vas atrás vigilando que nadie se retrase, los que vuelan más rápido van atrás, los más lentos delante mio para apurarlos.

El grupo se elevo en los cielos en dirección a Surrey, donde vivían los tíos de Harry por ende, él también. Mientras volaban, Remus noto algo en el rostro de su amigo, no parecía pendiente de lo que hacía, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos perdidos en alguna parte del horizonte y como estaban en una misión en la que podían ser atacados en cualquier momento, era mejor despertar a Kingsley de su mente.

-¿Pasa algo, Kingsley? – pregunto Remus, tenía que hablar altos ya que el viento hacia más ruido que de costumbre

-¿eh? No, nada… bueno si – por un momento Kingsley volteo a ver a Remus y se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle, no podía destruir lo poco que quedaba de él y lo peor era que Lupin iba a preferir Azkabán en vez de casarse y tener un hijo o hija por orden del ministerio

Luego de Alastor les gritara que dejaran de hablar y después de que Tonks le gritara a Moddy que el también debería callarse, volaron en silencio.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Kingsley se dio cuenta de que había sido un error haber venido, al ver a Harry no pudo evitar pensar en James y pensar en James le recordaba en como serian las cosas ahora si él hubiera seguido el consejo que el difunto Potter le había dicho, tal vez tendría a Sarah con él y más importante su pequeño Brandon seguirían con vida y hasta tal vez pudo haber ido a Hogwarts y como dijo James, tal vez pudo haber sido un Ravenclaw como su madre. De vuelta a Grimmauld Place lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo iba a explicarle a Remus la nueva ley del ministerio ¿Cómo? Tendría que esperar un milagro, para su mala o buena suerte Dumbledore lo iba ayuda. Luego se le ocurrió un plan pero iba a necesitar a Sirius para ello…

-¿Sirius? – Llamo Kingsley al terminar la reunión – necesito que me hagas un favor

-¿requiere mi presencia fuera de la casa? – pregunto de mal humor el ultimo Black

-no… pero tiene que ver con Remus – ahora parece que Sirius vuelve a tener interés en la conversación – necesito que lo mantengas despierto hasta pasada la medianoche, Dumbledore – Sirius frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del viejo director – vendrá y creo que sería bueno para Remus que tu estuvieras presente

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso le van a prohibir salir de su casa porque el ministerio ahora quiere matar a todos los hombres-lobo del país? – Kingsley sabía que a pesar de todo lo que Sirius decía, muy en el fondo respetaba la orden de Dumbledore y entendía la razón de porque tenía que estar siempre en la vieja casa

-necesito que lo hagas entender el por qué debe aceptar esto, necesito que lo calmes, eres el único que puede hacerlo – no quería decirle mucho, no quería que se preocupara más de lo necesario. Pero el ex convicto no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta - ¿Lo harás? – Sirius suspiro pero acepto.

.

.

.

Ya en la madrugada Kingsley estaba frente a la puerta de Grimmauld Place pero descubrió que no podía moverse, había estado en situaciones más peligrosas y escalofriantes donde su vida corría peligro pero ahora todo parecía insignificante comparado con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. De alguna manera ese era su trabajo ser el mensajero de las malas noticias, y tal como en la época medieval muchas veces tenía que huir rápidamente del lugar ya que a la gente no le gusta recibir esa clase de noticias. Kingsley Shaklebolt, siempre, era el portador de las malas noticias, en tiempos de guerra él tenía que ir donde las familias para decirles que su hijo o hija, marido o mujer, padre o madre, había muerto a manos de mortifagos y ahora estaba a punto de darle la peor noticia de su vida a la persona a la cual le debía su vida.

Entro despacio a la vieja casa y se dirigió al salón, donde no estaban, y luego al estudio del padre de Sirius, donde encontró a los dos con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano

-espero que estén sobrios – dijo Kingsley al entrar, lo que menos quería tratar era con Remus borracho, le basto una vez para entender que no se puede emborrachar a Remus Lupin sin sufrir las consecuencias

-¿por quién nos tomas? – pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa, dejando el vaso en una mesa - estamos perfectamente sobrios

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kingsley? – le pregunto Remus con una sonrisa amable, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle, no debía decirle

-yo… ¡Sirius! – Dijo mirando urgido al merodeador - ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? – sus manos sudan y su nerviosismo era más notorio, tanto que Remus ya lo noto

Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros y se termina de un sorbo su vaso de whisky, cuando iba a ofrecerle algo al auror, Albus Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia junto con Minerva McGonagall.

Fue la hora más larga que Kingsley podía recordar, escuchaba como Dumbledore explicaba con sumo detalle la ley (algunas cosas que Kingsley no sabía, definitivamente Albus también tenía a sus espías en el ministerio), Minerva solo estaba de pie junto al director con el ceño fruncido, Sirius se veía muy serio, una expresión que lo hacía parecer más maduro y Remus… Remus solo estaba ahí, sentado, mirando fijamente sus puños. Cuando por fin Dumbledore termino la explicación todos miraron a Remus, el licántropo levanto la vista y nos miro a todos con los apagados y una cruel sonrisa en sus labios

-no veo porque tanto escándalo – dijo él simplemente y Kingsley ya sabía que todo esto había sido un error, tener a Sirius presente había sido el peor de todos

-eso… ¿eso significa que aceptas? – le pregunto Minerva insegura, Remus clavo sus ojos en ella y soltó una fría risa

-por supuesto que no, Minerva – la cruel sonrisa no era hacía los presentes, la sonrisa era para el mismo, Remus era el que se torturaba, esa sonrisa llena de crueldad era para él y para nadie más – creo que no están entiendo– con cada palabra sus ojos se iban apagando cada vez más – que yo no voy a casarme y menos tener un hijo… o hija, lo tengo asumido, y no por una ley que el ministerio impone por miedo va a cambiar

-eso significa que prefieres Azkabán – no era una pregunta, Albus no estaba preguntando y eso hacía que Kingsley se odiara a si mismo cada vez más

-¡no, no lo prefiere! – Estallo Sirius, miro a Remus fijamente, sus ojos grises llenos de ira – Remus, no puedes hablar en serio

-pero lo hago – respondió y ahora los ojos de Remus ya habían perdido toda emoción

-no, no - Sirius se levanto de asiento bruscamente tirándolo al suelo - ¡Remus, tú eres el que no está entendiendo! ¡Tú no has estado en Azkabán, yo sí! Y se me hubieran dado la misma salida que tú, la misma libertad que están dando a ti de escoger…

-¿escoger? – Remus está tranquilo, sus ojos sin expresión alguna y la cruel sonrisa aun en sus labios – no me están dando escoger, me están diciendo que tengo que acabar con la vida de dos personas, una inocente y otra que aun no nace…

-¿acabar? ¡Acabar! ¡No es que vayan a morirse! ¡Despierta, Remus! ¡Despierta de ese mundo en el que nadie te quiere!

-entonces dime, dime de qué van a vivir, no soy capaz de tener un trabajo por un mes sin que me despidan o deba renunciar, ¿Qué van hacer esos casi nueve meses donde ella, que no existe, no va a poder trabajar? ¿Qué va hacer ese niño teniendo un padre que la sociedad no acepta?

-¡OLVIDATE DE LA SOCIEDAD! –y así fue como Sirius Black explotó. Tomo a Remus del cuello de la camisa haciendo que este se levantara, quedando cara a cara con él – Remus, tú no estás solo, nunca lo has estado, tenias a James y a Lily contigo, incluso en algún momento también a Peter… y ahora me tienes a mí, tienes a Kingsley, ¡tienes a toda esta casa llena de gente que te quiere y aprecia! ¡PERO NO! ¡A ti no te importa eso! ¿Qué paso con el Moony que yo conocía? ¿Qué paso con esa persona que estaba lista para enfrentar al mundo con sus amigos?

-mis amigos, Sirius… estuve doce años sin ellos, dos muertos, uno supuestamente muerto y el otro…

-¡el otro estaba en Azkabán, tal y como tu quieres estar! – Sirius, guiado por la rabia, le dio un fuerte empujón a su amigo y soltándolo de la camisa este callo el suelo, todos los presentes (incluyendo el mismo Sirius) tenían más que claro que Remus pudo haberse defendido, al igual que todos tenían claro que no lo haría - ¿sabes qué? No importa, ¿quieres ir y pudrirte en Azkabán? Adelante, no seré yo quien te detenga

Sirius salió de la habitación y Remus se quedo donde estaba, mirando fijamente el suelo, mientras que Kingsley no podía dejar de pensar que todo era su culpa, cuando en realidad era de Cornelius Fudge. Tenía que decir algo, después de todo esto era su culpa

-Remus, debes…

-no lo digas – gruño Remus, se levanto y dándole la espalda a los demás, el ex profesor salió de la habitación

.

.

.

Pronto amanecería y Kingsley aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado esa madrugada, era la primera vez que veía a Remus y Sirius de esa manera, los había visto discutir antes pero ahora Remus había tocado el punto débil de Sirius, ese pequeño lugar que lo haría explotar tal y como lo había hecho. Pero Dumbledore siempre parecía saberlo todo y por tal razón él y Minerva estaban conversando sobre quién podía ser la futura esposa de Remus, mientras que Kingsley no podía dejar de repetirse el mal amigo que era, había pensado que decirle a Remus antes era mejor, que todo iba a empeorar si recibía una carta del ministerios para informarle los mismo que Dumbledore le había dicho.

-voy hacerlo, no tengo otra opción ¿o sí? – en algún momento Remus había bajado las escaleras y ahora estaba apoyado en la pared, Dumbledore sonrío

-sabíamos que entrarías en razón –Remus frunció levemente – siempre fuiste un muchacho inteligente Remus. No queremos que te sientas obligado, así que te dejaremos escoger – le dijo Minerva sonriéndole maternalmente y Kingsley no podía evitar preguntarse que estaba oculto en esa sonrisa, era cierto que la jefa de casa de Gryffindor conocía a Remus desde los once años, ¿Qué tan unidos podían estar?

-¿escoger? – pregunto Remus, algo aturdido quizá por la sonrisa

-necesitas casarte recuerdas, Remus

-ah… cierto – lentamente el castaño avanzo y se sentó junto a Kingsley sin mirarlo

-tiene que ser alguien de la Orden – le recordó Dumbledore con un particular brillo en sus azules ojos, _lo sabe, ya tiene todo planeado_¸ fue lo primero que paso por la mente de Kingsley

-hagamos esto rápido, Albus – dijo Remus algo irritado, al parecer también había entendido que Dumbledore no lo iba a dejar elegir del todo, el viejo director no dijo nada más y sonrío inocentemente. La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella se asomo una cabellera castaña – no… - susurro Remus tan bajo que solo Kingsley se percato

-lo… lo siento – murmuro sonrojada de vergüenza – escuche voces… y…

-tranquila, Hermione – le sonrió amablemente el director haciendo que la chica abriera un poco los ojos al escuchar su nombre de la boca del director – de hecho estábamos esperándote

-¿a… a mi?

-Albus – medio gruño Remus, hace tiempo que Kingsley no lo escuchaba así – no lo hagas – volvió a decir, Hermione retrocedió algo asustada, los ojos normalmente azules de Remus empezaban a tener pequeños destellos dorados cada vez más brillantes

-tranquila, tranquila, Remus está algo… cansado – le sonrió dulcemente a Hermione – ven, ven, toma asiento – le señalo una silla entre los sofás donde Remus y Albus estaban sentados

_No… Remus, no…_

-supongo que en tu tercer año investigaste mucho sobre los hombres-lobo ¿no es cierto Hermione? – la castaña asintió con sus mejillas aun algo ruborizadas

_No… Albus_

-también las leyes que hay para ellos ¿verdad? - Hermione miro a Remus por unos cortos segundos, segundos donde la mirada casi dorada de Remus se encontraba con la mirada miel de ella

_Minerva, di algo… por favor_

-perfecto, eso nos ahorra tiempo

_Quince años, Albus, quince_

-Hermione, al parecer…

_No, no, ¡no!_

-hubo un…

-¡Minerva! - la grave voz de Kingsley Shaklebolt, el portador de las malas noticias, se alzo

* * *

**Mientras escribir este capítulo y empecé a pensar en Kingsley, ¿a alguien le interesaría leer sobre él? ¿Sobre Sarah y Brandon? (digamos como un extra de este fic) si alguien le interesa díganme y lo escribo… posiblemente lo haga igual pero si me lo dicen lo hare más rápido**

**¡Hasta la otra!**

**PD: tiene derecho a odiarme tenia escrito esto hace meses pero hace poco encontré mi cuaderno donde lo había escrito… ups.**

_Respuesta a los reviews_

_Smithback: solo te diré el próximo capítulo descubrías porque la razón de Krum_

_Varne Belikov: lo repito, el próximo se sabrá lo de Krum y de Ron… ya veremos… _

_Bloom Medianoche: también amo esta pareja (razón por la que escribí de ella) y si hay pocos fics pero muy buenos_

_Sucubos: ¡gracias! Aquí está la actualización algo atrasada _

_Creo que había dicho que en este capítulo había más Remus/Hermione… bueno se miraron, eso es algo... sí, sí, esto será algo lento pero pronto irán avanzando y como el próximo es sobre Viktor Krum, les dejo la mirada como lo "RemMione" de este capitulo_

_Gracias por agregar a favoritos, alertas y también por comentar…_

**¿Alguna queja, opinión, consulta?**

_Próximo Capitulo: Bellatrix Lestrange odia el Quidditch _


End file.
